The present invention relates to a new and distinct Lavandula plant, botanically known as Lavandula stoechas, commonly referred to as Lavender and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Anouk Deluxe 901’.
The new Lavender plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Nuis, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new strong Lavandula plants with attractive plant form and flower coloration.
The new Lavandula plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 2006 of Lavandula stoechas ‘Anouk’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,685, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Lavandula stoechas identified as code number L.722, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lavandula plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor during 2008 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Nuis, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lavandula plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since September, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Lavandula plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.